Cassata
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Whisky |pairs2 = |paired1 = Pizza |paired2 = |fa1 = Forker |fa2 = Specter |recipe = Braised Lamb |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Italy |birth year = 10th century |cn name = 卡萨塔 |personality = Carefree |height = 184 cm |likes1 = Pizza |likes2 = Cheese |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Whisky |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Lucien Dodge |cvjp = Maeno Tomoaki |cvcn = Zhang Pei (张沛) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = If you want to be protected, why don't you just tell me? |bio = Pizza's guardian. He might not seem like the most powerful warrior, but his strength is not to be questioned. He's also a jack of all trades, but he hates being bothered. Prior to meeting Pizza he was quite introverted and preferred observing people from afar. Because of his past, he prefers to keep to himself. |food introduction = Cassata has a shell of marzipan, pink and green colored icing, and decorative designs. It consists of round sponge cake moistened with fruit juices and layered with ricotta cheese and candied fruit. As every bit is filled with texture, it's flavor is both sweet and rich. Cassata is a traditional sweet from Sicily, Italy. |acquire = * Events |events = * Amusement Park Sign Up! *Golden Pig Arch |power = 1500 |atk = 68 |def = 11 |hp = 326 |crit = 564 |critdmg = 895 |atkspd = 1365 |normaltitle = Wind Shadows |normal = Cassata fires his long-gun at the enemy with the highest Atk and deals 100% plus an additional 70 damage to them. Simultaneously, he deals 5 damage for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Holy Guns |energy = Cassata fires his long-gun at the enemy with the highest Atk and deals 100% plus an additional 400 damage to them. If the target's HP is less than 10%, then they will be instantly killed. Also deals 60 damage for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Holy Guns (TBA) |link = Cassata fires his long-gun at the enemy with the highest Atk and deals 120% plus an additional 480 damage. If the target's HP is less than 12%, then they will be instantly killed. Also deals 72 damage for 5 seconds. |pair = Whisky |name = |contract = Hey? Are you waiting for me? Need me to escort you back? |login = Whenever you're in danger, just call my name! |arena = There may not be a better place for me than here... |skill = I will not let you take one step closer! |ascend = Please let me protect you, Master! |fatigue = Though I'm tired... I don't want to leave your side. |recovering = I'm back... So smile! |attack = We're off, partner! |ko = Fortunately.... you were not injured... |notice = The food is ready, won't you try some? |idle1 = How did Pizza and I meet? ... It was so long ago now that I don't even remember... when it happened... |idle2 = A person who is truly charismatic will always attract good people and will help them. Therefore, I just have to stand by and watch. |idle3 = Do you want to try running away with me? ... Just kidding. |interaction1 = Are you interested in my eyes? They're my medal of honor... I'll tell you all about it later. |interaction2 = Oh, it looks like you don't realize what a sinful person you are... |interaction3 = My age? I'm younger than you think... |victory = It can't be this simple! |defeat = *Cough... I miscalculated... |feeding = I'm not like Pizza, you don't need to worry about me so much. |pledge = I decided to stay with you because I enjoyed looking at you.. I never thought you'd be the one to pin me down...and keep me here..in this troublesome spot... |intimacy1 = Why did I decide to stay with you? Hmmm - because you're just like Pizza, I can't stop worrying about you? ... You're both so ridiculous... |intimacy2 = What's that look on your face? Are you that happy? Ahaha...but my heart is heavier than you think... |intimacy3 = Don't wear that sad face all the time, you should smile more. I like that silly smile of yours... |skin = Waiting Fox |skin quote =If you encounter that little prince, remind him to take me away. |skin acquire = TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}